fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach: Rise of The New Transcendent Soul King
Bleach: Rise of The New Transcendent Soul King ''is a fan fictional Naruto and Bleach crossover story. Naruto is the main character of the story. This is a remake of the manga and anime with major alterations. Including The Movies Naruto is the prince of The Soul Society since Minato Namikaze & Kushina Uzumaki are The Soul King & The Soul Queen, making Naruto a prince. Naruto also created The Seireitei and became a teacher to the original captains of The Gotei 13. Naruto became a inspiration to all Soul Reapers. Naruto is a god-like being and an overpowered character in this story, he is also super intelligent and sagely wise. Naruto is famous throughout The Soul Society because of his heritage to The Soul King, he is also hailed as a hero because he defeated Madara Uchiha and sealed away The Primordial God Juubi. Naruto will get a harem comprised of Yoruichi Shihoin, Soi Fon, Kukaku Shiba, Tier Harribel, Neliel Tu Oderschwanck, Lisa Yadomaru, Emilou Apacci, Franceska Mila-Rose, Cyan Sung-Sun, Rangiku Matsumoto, Kirio Hikifune, Ikumi Unagiya & Retsu Unohana. Naruto is Ichigo's teacher; he taught him to harness his true power making capable of fighting against incredibly powerful opponents. The Soul Reaper Captains are much stronger and more powerful than they were in canon. They rival the might of The Espada and The Stremritters. Naruto gets a extremely powerful dual Zampakuto called ''Saikō Seinaru Hikari to Yami no Akuma no Tengokutodjigoku Doragonkingusu *''Bankai: Kami no Baransu no Inperiaruāmā: Saikō Seinaru Hikari to Yami no Akuma no Tengokutodjigoku Doragonkingusu'' *''Bankai Nijun: Saikōsaihanketsu to Kami no Batsu no Roiyaru Ōkoku no Kami Baransu - Jikkai no Inperiaruāmā: Saikō Seinaru Hikari to Yami no Akuma no Tengokutodjigoku Doragonkingusu'' Plot Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze; The Second Sage of The Six Paths, Savior of The Ninja World, Vanquisher of The Primordial God Juubi and Seventh Hokage of Konohagakure has died. His soul was picked up by his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and they traveled to The Soul King's palace. They told him that they are the King and Queen of The Soul Society, making Naruto a prince. Naruto has become a god and created The Seireitei and became a teacher to The Original 13 Court Guard Squad Captains and a inspiration to all Soul Reapers. Naruto has come out of hiding to defend everything he has created from The likes of former Squad 5 captain Sosuke Aizen and his Arrancar army and along with Juha Bach and The Quincy Empire Vandenreich and other threats with the help of The Substitute Soul Reaper Tatsuki Arisawa, Rukia Kuchiki, Tatsuki's friends & The 13 Court Guard Squads and their many allies Guardains of Karakura Town *''Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze'' *''Yoruichi Shihoin'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Kisuke Urahara'' *''Tessai Tsuabishi'' *''Tatsuki Arisawa'' *''Rukia Kuchiki'' *''Orihime Inoue'' *''Chad Yasutora'' *''Uyru Ishida'' *''Tier Harribel'' *''Neliel Tu Oderschwanck'' Soul Society 13 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Gneryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Hikaru Takubishimoto'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Yumi Ikumi Mari Kasumioji'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Kenpachi Zaraki'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Jushiro Ukitake'' Allies Notes * Saikō Seinaru Hikari to Yami no Akuma no Tengokutodjigoku Doragonkingusu is extremely powerful, rivaling the might of Ryujin Jakka and Zangetsu. Saikō Seinaru Hikari to Yami no Akuma no Tengokutodjigoku Doragonkingusu is said to be the most dangerous Zampakuto in The Soul Society because of its Bankai and its most powerful, extremely dangerous and absolute strongest abilities *Naruto mastered Kido, Hakudo, Hoho and Zanjutsu making him a grandmaster of all Shinigami arts. He is an inspiration to All Soul Reapers specially Yoruichi Shihoin & Kukaku Shiba. *Tier Harribel & Nelial Tu Oderschwanck are Naruto's spies, they spy on Aizen for him. *Naruto was able to safely and carefully remove The Hougyoku from inside Rukia and sealing it away to another dimension, one where Aizen could not find it. *Naruto sealed The Juubi inside himself, making him immortal. *Naruto was a teacher to The Original 13 Court Guard Squad Captains. *Naruto was able to heal up Kukaku's arm when he enters the Soul Society with Tatsuki and The others while they were trying to save Rukia. *Tatsuki Arisawa is The Subsitute Soul Reaper of Karakura Town. *Naruto uses his experience in dealing with illusions to take down Aizen's Koyka Suigetsu. *Naruto taught Rangiku to unlock her Bankai during The Arrancar Invasion. *Head Captain Yamamoto & Ichigo know that Naruto is the next King, they will reveal the information to the other Captains after Aizen's Betrayal. *Ichigo is an older Captain an one of the founders of The 13 Court Guard Squads along with Yamamoto. Ichigo is the original captain of Squad 5. He regains his position after Aizen's deflection. Ichigo taught Unohana the ways of healing. *Naruto will teach the Captains to use Bankai Nijun, which allows them to unlock a higher level of power of their Bankai. *Yumi Ikumi Mari Kasumioji is the older sister of Ruichiyo Kasumioji and The head of the Kasumioji clan. She assumes the position of Captain of Squad 9 after Tosen deflection with Aizen. *Hikaru Takubishimoto is a student of head Captain Yamamoto along with Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake. He becomes The Squad 3 captain after Gin's deflection. Alternate Version *The Heir of The First Death God: Rise of The Next True Soul King *Rise of The Next Transcendent Spirit King & The Strongest & Most Powerful Warrior in Existence Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Anime Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction Category:Story Category:Crossovers